Actuators are used in a wide-variety of applications for interacting with and/or controlling another component or system. There are various types of actuators, including hydraulic actuators, pneumatic actuators, electric, and mechanical actuators. Many actuators in the past have been made of rigid materials or include rigid structures. However, there have been new advancements in the field of soft-bodied actuators. One example of a recent development relates to what is being referred to as hydraulically or fluidically-amplified self-healing electrostatic actuators.